


Consecuencias inesperadas

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años después de la guerra Draco regresa a Londres de su autoexilio en París con un objetivo claro: comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida y recuperar la dignidad de los Malfoy. Además, tendrá que intentar llevar de la mejor manera su secreto enamoramiento por Harry Potter, que ahora es conocido por ser el mayor casanova del Mundo Mágico. ¿Podrá Draco resistirse a la tentación cuando el héroe decida convertirle en su última conquista?</p>
<p>Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias inesperadas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry y Draco pertenecen a J.K., yo sólo juego con ellos.
> 
> En esta ocasión, el reto consistía en escribir un Drarry, con un máximo de 5.000 palabras. Escribir este fic ha sido como un bálsamo para unos días un tanto tristes y me ha servido para eso que a tantas nos sucede cuando escribimos, que no es otra cosa que evadirnos. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Yo me lo he pasado genial participando en otro reto de uno de mis OTP preferidos. Y os prometo, de verdad de la buena, que el Thorki es el siguiente. Y os prometo, de verdad de la buena, que el Thorki es el siguiente.
> 
> Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia. Sin ti, nada sería lo mismo.

El primer día de su regreso a Londres no fue tan horrible como se había pensado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se marchó rumbo a París casi corriendo. Allí había pasado los dos últimos años, viviendo con sus padres que tenían prohibido volver e intentando recuperar la dignidad que habían perdido. A parte de las muchas riquezas que habían sido substraídas por el Ministerio como compensación de actos delictivos, continuaban siendo ricos —no asquerosamente ricos— pero si con una fortuna que les permitía vivir de una forma holgada. En realidad, para Draco eso era lo de menos. Su madre no entendía por qué había querido volver Londres, pero Lucius, en cambio, comprendía los motivos de ese acto. Draco necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás, superar todo los acontecimientos relacionados con Voldemort “soy-un-jódido-loco-sádico”, con los mortífagos “somos-una-maldita-secta” y sobre todo, recuperar la posición de la que gozó su familia. Y si para eso, tenía que estar viviendo solo y trabajando en un precario puesto del Ministerio, lo haría. Sabía que no podía aspirar a un alto cargo nada más llegar y que no era malo ir ascendiendo. Poseía las aptitudes necesarias y les demostraría que Draco Malfoy no era un pijo que sólo era capaz de seguir órdenes de su padre.

Así que, ahí estaba, con las llaves de un pequeño apartamento en la zona de Bloomsbury y un trabajo como en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica. El piso no era nada del otro mundo, pero ya se encargaría de adecentarlo y el trabajo no era algo francamente motivador. Lo que en realidad quería era ser inefable, resolver misterios y trabajar en… en lo que fuera que se trabajase allí. Por ahora, sólo sabía que algún día, de algún mes, habría algún examen de algo, y esa era toda la información que estaban dispuestos a darle.

Draco miró las paredes blancas del comedor, las luces que entraban por las amplias ventanas y sonrió. Empezaba una nueva aventura y no iba a desaprovecharla.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Dos meses más tarde, Draco ya había establecido una rutina en su vida diaria. Se aparecía por red flu en el Ministerio —¿subirse encima de un retrete? No, gracias—, se encargaba del papeleo que le pedían, charlaba lo necesario con sus compañeros, hacía una parada para comer solo en el comedor, volvía al trabajo y después se iba a casa. Alguna tarde hablaba con sus padres y los fines de semana los dedicaba su gran pasión: la escultura. Había sido en su sexto año, cuando una noche, asfixiado por tener que cumplir las órdenes del loco psicópata, había encontrado en un aula dedicada a los estudios muggles un trozo de arcilla. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo tenía entre sus manos y había comenzado a modelar una figura de un centauro. El haber hecho algo con los dedos, que había salido de él, sin necesidad de ningún tipo de magia, fue todo un descubrimiento. A partir de ese momento, se había hecho un aficionado a ese entretenimiento que le hacía sacar su parte más creativa y le ayudaba a desconectar. Sus padres nunca llegaron a entender cómo podía gustarle acabar manchado de barro, pero fueron los primeros en disponer un lugar en la casa de París para que pudiera guardar todo lo que iba haciendo.

De la figura que se sentía más orgulloso era de una que permanecía en el comedor y que creó al poco tiempo de estar en París: era el cuello y los hombros de una persona. Nunca la había llegado a terminar, al principio porque se sentía incapaz y ahora, porque prefería ser el único que supiera a quién representaba. Era el recuerdo de un hombre al que había odiado durante siete años y que le salvó en más de una ocasión; la persona que cuando la batalla había finalizado, se acercó a ellos en el Gran Comedor para preguntarles si estaban heridos o si necesitaban algo. El único que tuvo palabras de alivio y de gratitud. El único que lo miró como si no fuera un enemigo a abatir, sino un aliado. El único que parecía que su corazón se había empeñado a _querer_ … No, era mejor que nadie supiese que el modelo anónimo era Harry Potter.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 —Disculpa Malfoy. —La voz de una mujer hizo que dejara de observar el sándwich de pollo que se estaba comiendo, viendo a alguien que no se esperaba en absoluto. ¿Granger?—. ¿Está ocupado ese sitio?

Miró el resto de mesas. El comedor se encontraba prácticamente vacío, así que ella realmente quería estar a su lado. Algo curioso, teniendo en cuenta que no se habían dirigido ni una palabra desde que trabajaba allí, pero estaría bien sociabilizar con alguien que no fuera de su departamento, y quien mejor que Granger.

—No, no. Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Durante unos minutos, cada uno continuó absorto en su comida, hasta que Draco, sabiendo que ella se moría por decir algo, comenzó a hablar sobre un problema que había tenido con unos papeles de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, casualmente el departamento en el que la castaña trabajaba. De eso, pasaron a discutir sobre las muchas trabas absurdas que tenía el Ministerio y la explotación a la que eran sometidos por algunos encargados. A la hora de regresar cada uno a su puesto, Granger le miró sonriendo, diciéndole que había sido entretenido compartir esa hora junto a él. Draco, observó como se marchaba, sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué había venido todo eso.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Tras ese día, la compañía de Granger se hizo una constante y pudo comprobar que  no era la niña insufrible que pensó en Hogwarts. A los dos les gustaba leer, la aritmáncia y despotricar de algunos inútiles con los que trabajaban. Había temas que eludían, aunque fue inevitable saber que estaba en una relación con la comadreja —palabra que sólo pronunciaba mentalmente— y que todavía era amiga de Potter. La primera vez que ese nombre salió en una conversación, Draco sintió un pequeño salto en el pecho. No es como si no supiera que era de Harry; cada semana se podía encontrar en Corazón de Bruja alguna noticia relacionada con él y su amante de turno. Parecía que Potter había decidido que tras tantos años siendo el objetivo de un loco, ahora era el turno de pasárselo bien, así que el-chico-que-sobrevivió,  ahora era conocido como el-hombre-que-disfrutaba-de-la-vida, pues no había hecho otra cosa que no hacer nada en absoluto.

Todavía no sentía que tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle sobre Potter, además tampoco necesitaba que le dijera la fabulosa vida que tenía, saliendo con hombres guapos y que no estaban marcados por un repugnante tatuaje. No, prefería mantener la figura del Gryffindor en la distancia, como la persona inalcanzable que era; no necesitaba tener información de ese hombre alto, delgado, de grandes ojos, pestañas largas, labios carnosos, pelo azabache descontrolado y culo perfecto…  Cuando su mente empezaba a divagar sobre los incuestionables atributos físicos del Gryffinros, el Draco adolescente se daba cabezazos mentales pensando en cómo podía ser que le gustara tanto Harry y el Draco treintañero pensaba que tendría que follar más y pasar menos tiempo lloriqueando. El Draco veinteañero prefería esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

—¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana? —le cuestionó una tarde Hermione, mientras se dirigían a las chimeneas para regresar cada uno a su casa.

—He estado consultando el temario para el examen de inefable. O lo que creo que es el temario.

—Encuentro excesivo que ni tan siquiera sean capaces de ser específicos en esa parte.

—Vamos, Granger —contestó sonriendo—. Son los inefables. Tiene que haber misterio, aunque eso no quita que tenga ganas de maldecirles algún día por no saber nada de nada.

—Lo contrario sería extraño en ti. Pero, Malfoy, deberías hacer algo, te pasas el día trabajando y estudiando.

Draco la miró pensando en qué momento Granger había comenzado a preocuparse por su pobre vida social: —Ya saldré. Ahora tengo que estar centrado en cosas más importantes.

—Pero…

—¡Hermione! —El grito de la Comadreja le impidió seguir hablando—. ¡Hermione!

—Tu novio te busca, Granger —dijo Draco, mirando como el pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ambos. Prefería no estar junto a él si podía evitarlo; una cosa era tener una amistad con ella y otra tener algún tipo de contacto con la comadreja—. Mejor me marcho.

—Espera, Malfoy…

Justo antes de echar los polvos flu en la chimenea, a lo lejos, pudo ver con claridad a otro hombre. Potter. Impactado por ese encuentro que no se esperaba en absoluto, sólo fue capaz de mirar como poco a poco los dos hombres se iban a aproximando, como los ojos verdes iban ganando intensidad a cada paso y como el cuello —¡Merlín, _ese cuello_!— era todavía más perfecto de lo que recordaba. Dracó pensó lo que sería acariciar esa piel morena con las yemas de los dedos, embriagarse por su aroma, rozarle los labios, lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, morderle los pezones, pellizcarle las nalgas, chuparle la…

—Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Esa voz… ¿era de Granger? ¡Joder! Se había quedando observando a Harry y babeando como un loco. Además, podía notar como su pene había comenzado a endurecerse. Al menos llevaba una túnica. —Sí, sí, perfectamente —consiguió articular con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza, apretando los puños—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se metió en la chimenea sin esperar a que nadie le respondiera. Mientras las llamas verdes le rodeaban, distinguió una mirada esmeralda y una sonrisa curiosa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Esa noche se la pasó pensando en lo imbécil —¿sólo imbécil?— que había sido. Dos años sin verle nada más que por la prensa —¡dos años!—, y el día que había tenido la oportunidad se había quedado como si fuera un estúpido elfo doméstico, esperando una orden de su amo. ¡Y encima se la  había puesto dura delante del maldito Trío Dorado! Oh, el Draco adolescente se estaba dando una buena sesión de cabezazos. El treintañero estaba ahogado en alcohol. El veinteañero lo había acompañado.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Al día siguiente, prefirió no ir a comer con Granger. ¿Algo cobarde? Seguramente, pero se sentía demasiado humillado como para encararla y la poción antiresaca no había conseguido que se encontrara del todo bien. Si hubiera sido por él se habría quedado en su apartamento sin ver a nadie. Pero Draco no sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Hermione, así que el tercer día de estar evitándola, se la encontró esperándole en la planta baja del Ministerio.

—Granger —refunfuñó con la ceja levantada. Había cosas imposibles de cambiar—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella le miró con una cierta indignación: —Me gustaría saber ¿por qué huyes de mí?

—He tenido mucho trabajo —respondió caminando hacía una chimenea, maldiciendo en voz muy baja.

—Malfoy, conozco tu departamento. ¿Es por Harry?

—¿Potter? —preguntó con un grito poco digno—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No sé, te noté un poco extraño cuando lo viste.

—En absoluto. ¿Qué me iba a pasar con Potter? Serían imaginaciones tuyas —contestó intentando no recordar la vergüenza de ese día.

—Lo que tú digas —contesto, no muy convencida—. Por cierto, me comentó que le hubiera gustado que te hubieras venido con nosotros a cenar.

—¿Que quería qué? —Jodido Potter. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole como si fuera un idiota—. ¿Que cenara con vosotros?

—Malfoy, ¿puedes parar de responderme con preguntas? Sólo te estoy explicando lo que me dijo. Estuvimos hablando de ti.

Draco estuvo a punto de contestarle “¿de mí?”, pero recordó el puñetazo de tercer año y prefirió no arriesgarse, así que hizo un gestó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continuara hablando.

—Él no sabía que habías regresado y que trabajabas en el Ministerio. Estuvo bastante interesado en lo que hacías y en cómo te había ido todo.

¿Potter? ¿Interesado? ¿En él? Esta vez, no pudo evitarlo: —¿Potter? ¿En _mí_? No es que fuéramos precisamente amigos.

—Las personas cambian, Draco. Creo que tú de eso sabes bastante.

Que Granger le hubiera llamado por su nombre, no fue lo que le dejó sin habla. Fue el hecho de saber, que, Harry Potter sentía curiosidad por él. Draco Malfoy, exmortífago y antiguo enemigo. Todo era demasiado extraño para ser verdad. —Bueno, supongo que Potter ya habría saciado su sed de conocimiento.

—No estoy segura. Harry puede llegar a ser más pesado que yo —aseguró Hermione con una risa—. Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy.

 Esa noche, el Draco treintañero y el veinteañero, acompañaron al adolescente en el arte de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Tras esa conversación con Granger, el tema Potter no había vuelto a salir en ninguna conversación y parecía que ese momento no había existido más que en la imaginación de Draco, hasta que, una tarde se lo encontró esperándole en la salida. ¿Es que todo el mundo había decidido abordarle precisamente ahí? Resignado y sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, se acercó con la firme convicción de NO babear esta vez. Por más que el condenado se viera espectacular en unos vaqueros, una chaqueta de cuero, una ajustada camiseta azul y tuviera el cuello perfecto para ser mordido una y otra vez mientras follaban sin parar… Bueno, al menos haría lo posible por no hacerlo.

—Hola Malfoy —dijo Potter una vez se encontró delante de él, con una de las chimeneas al lado. Al menos, sería fácil huir de allí si era necesario.

—Potter —respondió mirándole a los ojos. Ahora que los veía más de cerca, eran todavía mucho más verdes y brillantes de lo recordaba—. ¿Esperas a Granger? Debe estar a punto de llegar.

—En realidad, quería verte a ti —afirmó Harry, con una sonrisa—. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de tu vida y he pensado que tal vez, si quieres, podríamos tomar algo.

Por Merlín, ¿eso estaba pasando? ¿De verdad? ¿Potter quería tener una cita con él? Por fin, tendría una oportunidad para que pudieran hablar y así demostrarle que no quedaba nada de ese niño insufrible que le había amargado la existencia hacía años. Pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle con un “Claro, Potter”, se fijó en cómo le estaba devorando con la mirada. La postura de Harry rozaba la chulería: con las manos metidas en los bolsillos,  balanceando las caderas de forma sugerente; parecía que le estaba desnudando con los ojos y sonreía como si estuviera seguro de que obtendría lo que había venido a buscar. Era como si le estuvieran ofreciendo un sabroso caramelo; sólo le faltaba lamerse los labios.

Y entonces, entendió que Potter se había dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía por él y de que no iba a rechazarlo. Se había presentado con la convicción de que caería rendido en sus brazos y se bajaría los pantalones a la menor ocasión. Acaso, ¿no era lo que hacían todos los amantes del Gryffindor? Si no hubiera estado tan colgado por él, no se lo habría pensado dos veces, pero, sabía —lo sabía—, que si eso pasaba sería mucho peor. Sería como darle a un pobre un enorme y lujoso banquete para que después se alimentara a base de migajas y que jamás lo saciarían de la misma forma, porque nunca más se volvería a repetir. No, no podía hacerlo. Por mucho que le gustara, tenía algo de dignidad. Así que hizo una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer: defenderse.

—Creo que tienes muchísimas opciones antes que salir conmigo —aseguró con tanta rotundidad, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió—. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Antes de coger los polvos flu, sintió la mano de Harry agarrándole un brazo: —Malfoy, sólo es una copa, pensaba que te apetecería estar conmigo —le susurró con una voz cargada de sensualidad. A pesar de la túnica era como si le ardiera la piel, notando los dedos del Gryffindor que le acariciaban de una forma completamente sugerente. Merlín, sería tan fácil dejarse llevar y obtener lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando… pero no, no podía.

—Pues te has equivocado —masculló, soltándose y metiéndose en la chimenea—. Que te vaya bien, Potter. —Y sin más, gritó la dirección dejándole allí pasmado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 En la seguridad de su casa, Draco se permitió unos momentos para pensar en lo que había hecho. Sí, lo había rechazado. _A él_. Por un instante, estuvo tentado en volver al Ministerio para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato. Había sido lo mejor. Seguramente pasaría a formar parte de esos hombres que habían calentado su cama pero que no significaban nada en absoluto y no quería ser eso. Además, le molestaba que Potter hubiera tenido esa actitud tan prepotente. Sabía que en su primer encuentro él había pensado en lo que sería tener sexo con el Gryffindor, pero una cosa era fantasear y otra dar por supuesto que por ser el héroe mágico accedería de inmediato a que le follara. No era la clase de hombre que se acostaba a la primera ocasión y si eso es lo que Harry buscaba, no lo obtendría de él. Para eso el moreno ya tenía a todos los que se tiraban a sus pies en busca de una oportunidad.

Sentado en el sofá, contempló el comedor. Había conseguido que ahora fuera un sitio con personalidad, con paredes blancas excepto una de azul oscuro, muebles sencillos pero prácticos, con montones de pergaminos desperdigados por la mesa donde estudiaba y con algunas de las figuras que había hecho. Se levantó y cogió la de Harry. Acarició el perfil del cuello, llegando hasta la clavícula. Eso sería lo más cerca que estaría del moreno. Tocando una pieza de barro. Con rabia, la volvió a dejar en su sitio y se fue a la cama. Esa noche, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que tal vez el Draco treintañero tenía razón y ya era hora de pasar página de una vez por todas.

 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 Cuando volvió a ver a Granger, pensó que le comentaría algo de la conversación que había mantenido con Potter, pero parecía que o bien no sabía nada o prefería quedarse al margen. Cualquiera que fuera la opción, la agradecía profundamente. Al contrario que Potter, que no se había quedado dado por vencido. Cada día estuvo recibiendo lechuzas por su parte que le pedían que se tomaran algo. Las primeras tenían el mismo tono de suficiencia, que sugerían algo como: “Sé que te mueres por mí, Malfoy. No te hagas de rogar”. Estuvo semanas ignorando todos los pergaminos que le llegaban. En alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de aceptar una cita, pero cuando tenía la pluma en la mano, miraba la figura de barro y tiraba la carta junto con el resto.

Con el paso de las semanas, las misivas fueron cambiando de tono. Ya no le decía que quería quedar, más bien le contaba cosas. En algunas ocasiones le decía que le admiraba por haber salido a flote recuperándose de las malas experiencias que había vivido en Howgarts, le deseaba suerte con el examen de inefable e incluso le llegó a pedir perdón por el Sectusempra de hacía tantos años. En otras, le explicaba lo que había sido de su vida durante ese tiempo y que Corazón de bruja no sabía, lo perdido que se había sentido tras finalizar la guerra y que la mayoría de chismes que se difundían eran una mentira. Parecía que Harry a través de esos pergaminos le trataba como un amigo íntimo en vez de cómo un polvo ocasional.

Estuvo más de un mes con esa correspondencia diaria y a la que se acostumbró con facilidad. Durante todo ese tiempo había conocido a un Harry Potter que era un misterio para muchos. Se sentía afortunado por ello, pero no era capaz de dar un paso más. Potter ya no había vuelto a pedirle una cita y Draco se había resignado a que parecía que ya había perdido todo el interés.  

Hasta que, un día no le llegó ninguna lechuza y entendió que lo había perdido. Cuando iba a meterse en la cama, pensando en lo gilipollas —sí, un completo gilipollas— que había sido, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Con sólo los pantalones del pijama abrió encontrándose a Harry en la entrada. Un Harry completamente diferente al de la última vez. Sí, iba vestido con prendas similares, pero la expresión de su rostro era tímida y expectante, nada que ver con la arrogancia de esa ocasión.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó anonadado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Parecía que no era el único que respondía con preguntas.

Draco se apartó, dejando que entrara en el apartamento. Allí estaba, Harry Potter en su casa y él medio desnudo, los ojos algo hinchados —un Malfoy no lloraba, se aguantaba las ganas— y el pelo hecho un completo desastre.

—¿Quieres un té? —Ante todo educación, se dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pasando antes por su habitación para ponerse una camiseta.

—Sí, gracias.

Minutos más tarde, cada uno estaba sentado en el sofá con una humeante taza. Harry observaba el comedor, aparentemente sin saber que decir.

—Pues… tú dirás, Potter —comenzó a hablar, agarrando el recipiente con fuerza. Tras todo ese tiempo recibiendo esas cartas, ahora era extraño tenerlo enfrente y sobre todo, sin saber qué esperar.

—Verás Malfoy… tengo que ser sincero contigo. Cuando te vi con Hermione ese día, me quedé sorprendido. Primero, porque no sabía que habías regresado y que trabajabas en el Ministerio. Segundo, porque bueno, eres amigo de Hermione y recuerdo todas las veces que la llamaste sangre sucia en Hogwarts. Y tercero… me pareció que te sentías atraído por mí.

—Potter, no tengo porque hacer un comunicado en el Profeta explicando todos mis movimientos —le interrumpió, casi escupiendo las palabras—, y hace tiempo que no he llamado a nadie sangre sucia. Algunos hemos madurado. Además, no sé de dónde has sacado que puedas gustarme —aclaró, intentando que sonora lo más seguro posible. La cara de incredulidad de Harry, le demostró que no podía engañarle.

—La cosa es que me interesaste —comenzó a hablar de nuevo el Gryffindor—, y pensé, que mierda, Malfoy está muy bueno y seguro que será un buen polvo. Lo único que deseaba era poder follarte y tener la satisfacción de haberlo hecho, de haber jodido al maldito cabrón que estuvo amargándome durante tanto tiempo.

—Y fuiste a por el maldito cabrón. Me quedó claro, Potter —farfulló con rabia. En realidad, una parte de él se esperaba eso. Sí, Harry había tenido un momento de gratitud justo después de la batalla final, pero Draco había sido un idiota durante mucho tiempo y era difícil que lo olvidara.

—Sí, lo hice. Y te estuve acosando durante mucho tiempo. Eso también lo sabes. Pero, seguro que también recuerdas que después deje de hacerlo —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que perdiste el interés, es normal.

—Te equivocas. Fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó sorprendido. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

—Soy el jodido héroe, Malfoy. Las mujeres, los hombres se mueren por complacerme, por darme todo lo que quiero. No te voy a negar que me he aprovechado de ello, no soy tan mezquino, pero, llegó un momento en que ya estaba cansado de toda esa mierda y entonces, llegas tú, con tus ojos grises tan motivados y con una chispa de malicia; apareces y me rechazas. —Harry sonrió, pasando una mano por el cabello—. No sabes lo que me molestó al principio, Draco. Ni te lo imaginas. Y entonces…

—¿Entonces? —le volvió a interrumpir, agarrando la taza con fuerza.

—Te convertiste en algo más que alguien a quien llevarme a la cama. Necesitaba saber más, le pedía a Hermione que me explicara que habías hecho, por qué habías vuelto. Eras toda una incógnita y descubrí que te tenía envidia, mucha.

—No me hagas reír, Potter. ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? —inquirió, levantándose furioso— ¿De haber tenido que huir de esta ciudad? ¿De estar trabajando en un puesto de mierda? ¿De que haya gente que me mire con asco o se piense que en cualquier momento los maldeciré? O ¿de la marca que llevo en el brazo y que no podré quitarme jamás? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?

Harry se quedó sentado, mirándole desde el sofá. —Porque has regresado con la cabeza bien alta, Draco. Con orgullo, como _sólo tú_ puedes hacerlo. Con un objetivo claro. Porque a pesar de que te gusto, no has querido follar conmigo, has preferido mandarme a la mierda y _eso_ , Draco, eso dice mucho de la persona que eres. No eres un niño pijo de papa, eres mucho más. Y esa marca que tienes es sólo un error en tu vida, no un asesinato ni una maldición.

—No me conoces, Potter… —murmuró abrumado. Maldito Harry, ¿desde cuando tenía ese don para hablar?

—Tal vez… —contestó incorporándose—. Pero, _deseo hacerlo_ , si tú quieres…

Draco le observó y está vez, era completamente diferente a esa ocasión en el ministerio. El Gryffindor tenía una mirada anhelante, no quedaba nada de esa seguridad que había demostrado, al contrario, estaba nervioso a la espera de su respuesta. Harry no sería él que daría el primer paso, porque si tenía que pasar, sería porque Draco lo _deseara_. Y por supuesto que lo hacía.

Despacio se acercó y con un dedo le acarició el perfil del cuello. La piel era suave, caliente, perfecta. Mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Durante unos segundos, lo único que hizo fue rozar la carne con la que tantas veces había fantaseado y que había recreado en un trozo de barro. Escuchó como Harry suspiraba, le miró y se perdió en la profundidad del color esmeralda de sus ojos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tenía las mejillas coloradas, ¡Merlín iba a hacerlo! Se aproximó con timidez a los labios de Harry y los tocó con suavidad. Una, dos, tres veces. Las manos del moreno le agarraron las caderas y sintió como unos dientes le mordían. Abrió la boca y se perdió en la calidez del aliento de Harry y en la pasión de una lengua que jugaba sin cesar con la suya. Draco notó como temblaba perdido en el arrollador delirio que eran los besos de Harry, en como se proclamaba su dueño a través de ese acto. Porque _no_ había vuelta atrás, no iba a permitir que se escapara. Estuvieron besándose durante muchos minutos, separándose apenas para respirar y devorándose mutuamente. Draco no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda, subiéndole la camiseta y las palmas de Harry se encontraban en las nalgas del Slytherin. El moreno lo presionó contra su cuerpo, notando con claridad como ambos se encontraban con el pene en igualdad de condiciones. Los dedos de Harry se metieron por debajo de la camiseta pellizcándole un pezón, cuando un golpe en una ventana les interrumpió.

—Draco… ¿Eso es una lechuza del Ministerio? —le preguntó, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Humm, que le den al bicho, Harry —respondió, perdido en las sensaciones. ¡Por todos los magos, esto era el paraíso! Hasta que… —. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Una lechuza del Ministerio!

Se dirigió a la ventana, cogiendo el pergamino, abriéndolo al momento. —¡Mañana es la prueba de los inefables! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Meses esperando esto y justo ahora!

Harry comenzó a reírse: —Draco, sé que llevas tiempo queriendo que llegara este mensaje.

—Pero… —Jodidos inefables, sus jodidos misterios y la madre que los parió a todos.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería que supieras que me gustas y que si hoy he venido aquí era porque me había decidido a dar el paso, a arriesgarme, a _apostar por ti_.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan elocuente, Potter?

—He tenido tiempo para preparar este momento —le dijo abrazándole de nuevo—. Tú sólo preocúpate de tu examen secreto. Yo me iré a mi casa a hacerme una paja pensando en ti —le susurró en el oído. Por todos los magos, ¿cómo demonios iba a estudiar si el cabrón le decía esas cosas?

—Humm, te odio, Potter —farfulló Draco, mirándole frustrado.

—Sabes que no es cierto —replicó sonriéndole.

Draco le acarició los labios con los dedos, deleitándose en su suavidad, comprendiendo que ésta no sería la última vez que lo haría, sino que habría muchísimas más. Todavía era demasiado pronto para dejar a relucir todos sus sentimientos, pero no había prisa, ahora Harry Potter era suyo: — _No… no lo es_ —confesó, mientras la boca del Gryffindor le atrapa uno de los dígitos, besándose de nuevo—. Será mejor que paremos o no dejaré que te vayas —dijo Draco resignado, separándose.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —le contestó con las palmas levantadas—. Pero recuerda que te estaré esperando.

—No pienso olvidarlo… y, por cierto, Harry. Espero no verte acompañado de ningún tipejo en alguna revista. Los Malfoy no compartimos.

—Hace tiempo que nadie calienta mi cama, Draco —afirmó dándole un último roce en los labios—. Te lo aseguro.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, se sentó en el sofá, dejando caer la notificación al suelo. Parecía que todo lo que había sucedido había sido un sueño, pero no, había pasado. Tenía los labios hinchados y aún notaba las manos de Harry tocándole. Además de un problema en los pantalones bastante importante. Sonrió, pensando en que jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese instante. Harry deseaba tener algo con él y no se trataba sólo de un polvo de una noche; no, era mucho más.  Antes de regresar a su cama, miró la figura de barro que permanecía en el comedor, pensando en que la haría de nuevo; está vez la acabaría entera, disfrutando del placer de tocar al modelo.

Empezaba una nueva aventura y no iba a desaprovecharla.

El Draco adolescente, el treintañero y el veinteañero, por una vez, estuvieron de acuerdo.


End file.
